A need exists for a simple, convenient and easy to use apparatus and method for increasing the cargo carrying capacity of a motor vehicle.
This document relates to a new and improved apparatus and method for transporting cargo supported on two rails above the cargo bed of a pickup truck or other like vehicle. The rails may be displaced along the length of the cargo bed and may be adjusted to support various cargo carrying accessories such as a bicycle rack, roof top storage vessel or the like. The apparatus frees the cargo bed for storing other cargo. The apparatus sits outboard of a tonneau cover thereby allowing the tonneau cover to be opened or closed when in use, if the pickup truck is so equipped. Further, the two rails are an integral part of the design of the pickup truck and may be easily stored at the top of the cargo bed sidewalls in an aesthetically pleasing manner when not in use.